


Nervous

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur asked Merlin to come to the movies with him and his friends





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt 'Cinema'  
> Not beta'd, sorry.

Merlin sat in his cosy seat and tried to pay attention. His heart was beating so hard that he thought everyone around him would hear it. The movie on the screen was some mindless action thing that he could easily read about the meagre plot later, in case someone would ask about it. He couldn’t concentrate on it for one reason: The boy in the seat right next to him.

He’d had a crush on Arthur Pendragon from the moment he first laid eyes on him. It was difficult to catch Arthur alone, he was always surrounded by his sports friends as he was the star of the school’s football team. It didn’t matter that his entourage was there all the time, Merlin wouldn’t have dared to talk to him anyway.

So he was totally surprised when Arthur asked him to come to the movies with them. Merlin had no idea why since Arthur’s circle of friends was big enough, he didn’t need him. Of course he had agreed right away and now there they were. Percy and Mordred on one side, Leon and Gwaine on the other and Arthur right next to him.

Merlin hardly dared to sip from his drink, afraid he might swallow the wrong way or the lid would come off and he would spill the drink and make a fuss. He didn’t want to make a fuss, Arthur would never want to see him again if he did, Merlin was sure of that. 

As he tried to sneak a peek of Arthur watching the screen, he noticed that Arthur was looking at him and blushed crimson. How awkward, Arthur had caught him looking! 

But then Arthur smiled and offered Merlin some of his popcorn. Merlin shook his head, wishing the blush would go away and stared at the screen when he suddenly noticed their hands touching. There was just not enough room in a cinema! Before he could try to pull his hand back, though, he realised that Arthur was trying to hold his hand. 

Merlin swallowed, threw a nervous little look over and then entwined his fingers with Arthur’s. He was nervous, what if he did something wrong? What if Arthur was appalled by the way his hands were sweating? But then he noticed that Arthur’s fingers were shaking and just as sweaty as his and strangely, that calmed him a lot. This wasn’t some kind of joke where they would all laugh about him later, it seemed Arthur really wanted this. Maybe he brought all his friends as back-up because he was nervous, too?

He squeezed Arthur’s hand reassuringly, moved a bit closer in his seat and smiling widely, Merlin gave up on following the movie altogether.


End file.
